La Mente de una Fujoshi
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: "Cuando eres escritora tu mente esta llena de imaginación, y por mucho que el mundo admire eso, en ocasiones puede traer pequeños inconvenientes. Un ejemplo seria estar en clases de planificación estratégica y que un Teme/Bastardo y un Tierno zorrito esten haciendo una escena para adultos encima de tus cuadernos"


**_Disclaimer: _Los personaje le pertenencen a Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Yo solo arme la historia.**

**Por favor**** lean las notas de la autora al final del FanFic y visiten mi perfil para llegar a mi blog.**

**Disfruten el relato.**

* * *

_**One-Shot**_

_**La Mente de una Fujoshi**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Yaoi (Relación de chico con chico)**_

_**Serie: Naruto**_

_**Universo Alterno (A.U)**_

**Capitulo Único**

— "… _corporaciones grandes cuando se sienten amenazadas por pequeñas empresas, que demuestran vender productos de calidad y dan a entender que pueden ser la competencia en el futuro, deciden comprarlas, esto es parte de la planificación en las organizaciones…"_

Me mantuve atenta a las clases, una actividad algo complicada ya que tenia la vaga costumbre de distraerme fácilmente imaginando situaciones para escribir. Pensando en FanFics para redactar, en momentos interesantes para desarrollarlos y en un titulo y resumen interesante que marque el éxito de la historia.

Sin embargo por alguna razón el profesor me dejó atenta a sus explicaciones, exponía bien los detalles, contaba anécdotas interesantes y echaba algún chiste para mantenernos divertidos.

Yo también comente cosas graciosas para que todos escucharan, era parte de mi forma de ser divertir a la gente. Mis actitudes eran bastantes extrovertidas, me gustaba ir a fiestas y para la sorpresa de mis compañeros mostraba tener un gran conocimiento de las materias, además de ser bastante responsable con mis tareas.

Compartí el lugar de la mejor de la clase con otro compañero que era un buen amigo.

Repasaba en mi cabeza los últimos datos, anoté títulos en mi cuaderno para investigar en mi casa (bendito seas Google) y me concentre para escuchar a mi compañera.

—"_Por favor empiece a leer" —_Había mandado el profesor que instruía la materia a la joven que se sentaba al frente mío. Le entregó un libro bastante ancho y de portada mayormente negra, indicó con su dedo meñique que párrafo debía leer la estudiante.

—"_En la planificación estratégica…" _—Y así una lectura bastante aburrida daba inicio, pero para mi propia sorpresa mis oídos estuvieron atentos a sus palabras.

Hasta una palabra en particular…

—"_La empresa penetra…"_

A pesar de la manera natural que había leído la palabra, en mi oreja un enorme eco lento retumbaba por todo el tímpano.

Bajé mi rostro algo avergonzado, sonreí con cuidado de no ser vista y aguanté las pequeñas carcajadas de quería salir entre mis labios. Pero la diversión paso cuando escuche un susurró al lado de mi cabeza.

— ¿De qué te ríes mujer pervertida? —Apreté los dientes, esa voz masculina que efectuaba la pregunte esa reconocible para mí, no importa donde fuera. Insulté mi suerte.

— ¡Teme! —Y ahora venia ese imperativo rubio a unirse a la situación. ¡Qué gran felicidad!, y por si acaso… eso era sarcasmo—. No la molestes, después se le ocurre narrar una historia donde ambos seamos unos bailarines de ballet, ¡Y sabes cómo odio las mallas!

—Usuratonkachi… —dijo Sasuke con esa típica pose de arrogancia—, ella detesta el "OoC", no creo que nos escriba como un par de mariquitas de color de rosa.

—¿Eh? ¿OoC? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

Ahora fue el turno mío y de Sasuke para suspirar con frustración.

«_Es cuando cambian la personalidad de los personajes, su carácter, forma de pensar o ser_» pensé, pero como todo esto era parte de mi retorcida cabeza de escritora, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron escucharlo como si les hablara en persona. «_Son las siglas para "Out of…" ¡No sé el resto, sin embargo está en ingles! Lo averiguare cuando por fin tenga internet en casa._

En mi hogar habían empezado varias remodelaciones, por esa razón quitaron todos los cables de teléfono e internet. Era de verdad desesperante cuando estas acostumbrado a usarlo mínimo cuatro horas diaria; además de romperme la cabeza viendo cómo hacer con las tareas de la universidad.

Y hablando de universidad… ¿Qué rayos hacia hablando con él teme-bastardo y él tierno zorrito? Debía prestar atención a la clase.

— ¿Por qué no insultas a Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke a mi lado izquierdo bastante molesto.

« ¡_Que mierda! Olvidé que pueden escuchar lo que pienso. ¡Maldita sea esta retorcida mente de Fujoshi!_ » ¿Sabían lo desesperante que es cuando te encuentras en esta situación? Cuando tu mente ya corrompida con yaoi empieza a trabajar es inevitable que pare.

—"_A través de los años, las grandes empresas se han visto bajo amenaza, es decir; pequeñas empresas logran captar su atención…_"

Decidí mantenerme concentrada en las palabras del profesor e ignoré a los dos atractivos chicos que discutían. Algo sobre "Soy el favorito".

—¡No permito que me ignores, soy un Uchiha!

Ignorarlo… solo debía ignorarlo y se iría.

—Que divertido es ver al bastardo molesto —dijo esta vez el rubio de ojos azules y extrañas marquitas en la cara, lo vi de reojo y suspiré enamorada al fijarme en esas tres líneas en cada mejilla perfectamente simétricas.

Retomé mi mirada hacia la pizarra.

—Profesor con respecto a la publicidad: ¿Por qué en ocasiones podemos ver un comercial de televisión sobre el mismo producto pero en un momento posee un nombre y de repente en la siguiente emisión le han colocado otro título? —pregunté para integrarme más al tema expuesto en la materia.

—¡Ja! También te está ignorando a ti, usuratonkachi —Naruto gruño ante la burla del pelinegro, y yo me asustaba más, ya veía más o menos el rumbo que tomaba esto.

—Creo entender tu duda, pero presénteme un ejemplo porque hay puntos que no capto en su cuestión —La voz del profesor me ayudo a concentrarme en mi pregunta, rápidamente pensé en una mejor manera de presentarla.

—Cuando veo televisión, en los comerciales dan propagandas sobre refrescos "Hit", sin embargo en más de una ocasión, he visto el mismo comercial pero este cambia el titulo por "Fanta" —Esperaba que el profesor si comprendiera ahora.

—Muy interesante su punto, eso ocurre por… —dijo el profesor, un hombre cuarentón y sinceramente poco agraciado, aunque tenía la habilidad de explicar y de captar tu atención.

Cosa que parecía irritar a los dos jóvenes a mi lado.

— ¡Entiendo que ignores al teme, pero yo soy simpático y muy agradable con todo el mundo!

—No eres agradable. Eres ruidoso —En está ocasión hablo el Uchiha.

—¡No te metas! —grito Naruto. De un golpe colocó sus dos manos en mi mesa de trabajo y mantuvo una mirada retadora hacia el otro chico de piel blanca.

Cada alumno poseía una pequeña mesa de color crema, su tamaño era el adecuado para poder depositar un cuaderno y un libro con comodidad.

Una alarma de peligro sonó en mi cabeza cuando Sasuke imitó a Naruto: puso sus manos en la mesa y miró a Naruto a los ojos.

Ahora ambos estaban cerca, irritados, orgullosos, con respiraciones un poco agitadas que golpeaban en rostro del otro… Estaban irrevocablemente e inevitablemente excitados.

Y este es el momento donde el karma me pasa factura por ver tanto Yaoi.

Sasuke dejó de estar a mi lado para pasar al frente, con una seña de su mano derecha llamó a Naruto para que se colocara también delante de mí asiento escolar. El chico de cabellos azabaches tomó de los hombros al de iris azules y con el mayor descaro posible lo besa. Tragué pesado ante el espectáculo, sentía un repentino calor en mi cara y no podía despejar mis ojos de la escena.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, ahora si era imposible. No era un beso simple, un roce o un toqué de dos pares de labios. No hubo preliminares, directamente Sasuke invadió con su lengua la cavidad del rubio. Lo sé, porque logré visualizarlo.

El chico zorruno no se opuso, primero lo invadió la sorpresa después pudo continuar con el mismo trabajo que el joven de piel blanca hacía correspondiendo con entusiasmo y obscenidad. Enrollando su lengua con la de su pareja. Lo sé, porque pude verlo nuevamente.

El bastardo posó su vista en mí. Debió notar el entusiasmo, concentración y excitación en mi rostro, porque me sonrió con altanería entre el beso. No estaba muy segura si realmente había curvado sus labios hasta que se separo del rubio, volteó su rostro y se concentró en mí.

—Ahora te dignas a prestarnos atención. Simplemente eres una pervertida —escupió con diversión. Sus manos dejaron de estar en los hombros de un jadeante Naruto para recorrer todo su cuerpo y empezar ha desvestirlo, comenzando con su chaqueta negra con naranja—. No permito ser ignorado y espero te prepares porque estoy seguro que no apartaras la vista de nosotros.

Y cumpliendo con su palabra volvió a besar a Naruto con el mismo entusiasmo y perversión. Como la primera vez, el rubio correspondió gustoso, recibiendo con el músculo viscoso de su boca al azabache, el cual podía jurar ronroneó de placer.

Era imposible no embelesarse ante esa imagen, era simplemente la demostración más pura de pasión.

Desde siempre he visto a los hombres como un ser tan distinto a la mujer y todo gracias a un aspecto: la mente. No me refiero que los hombres sean menos inteligentes que la mujer, creo que podría resumirse con dos frases:

El hombre es un ser físico.

La mujer es un ser pensativo.

Puede ver una gran cantidad de excepciones en la vida, sin embargo lo que día a día he visto y vivido me ha hecho llegar a esa conclusión.

Y ver al rubio con el azabache, ambos me mostraban un fuerte desespero por tocar al otro, no había timidez o delicadeza en el asunto sexual que ellos presentaban. Rozaban, tocaban y besaban con precisión. ¿Conocían tanto a su pareja para saber con tanta certeza o por ser dos hombres ya imaginaban que le gustaría a su acompañante? Creo que no podría obtener esas respuestas por ahora.

El joven Uchiha con su mano izquierda empezó a bajar el cierre de la llamativa chaqueta negra y naranja del Uzumaki, dejando al descubierto la franela negra de tela liviana, que permitía adivinar lo que escondía el rubio: un torso fuerte y definido que se me hizo agua a la boca… y según parecía también se le antojaba al poseedor del Sharingan, ya que termino de retirar la primera prenda para levantar con prisa la segunda, dejando ver ese abdomen trabajado con esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor el chico de mirada azul término con su espalda acostada encima de mi mesa, si realmente hubiera sido un cuerpo físico mis cuadernos habrían caído al piso.

Naruto levantó sus brazos y su acompañante retiró por completo la prenda negra, dejando descubierto todo el torso bronceado, el cual empezó a besar con entusiasmo. Recorriendo desde el inicio de su vientre para subir por los famosos "cuadritos", continuar con sus pectorales; concentrándose especialmente en sus pezones, para terminar en su cuello, remplazando los besos por profundas lambidas.

Ver como la lengua recorría la piel más oscura me hizo tragar en seco.

—Sasuke, déjame… déjame… hacer algo a mi también —pidió el chico zorro entre jadeos, sin esperar la negativa o la aceptación de su solicitud se levanto de la pose de un golpe. Cuando nuevamente quedó con los dos pies sobre el piso tomó al azabache por las caderas, giró y lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa.

Parte de mi visión fue obstruida por la espalda del Uchiha, podía ver como sus músculos se contraían y relajaban en varias ocasiones, en su cuello pude notar la melena rubia de Naruto. No sabía con plenitud que ocurría pero igual la imagen sexual que ante mi ocurría seguía dejándome estúpidamente encantada.

Antes de darme cuenta, la parte posterior de Sasuke quedó al descubierto. Tragué duro, una espalda definida llena de pequeñas cicatrices se paseaba tentadora ante mi mirada.

El sonido de una cremallera me hizo literalmente gemir, un jadeo de poco rango sonoro, imposible de escuchar para mis compañeros de clase… sin embargo no paso desapercibido para el azabache.

Volteó su rostro por encima de su hombro izquierdo, y al notar como buscaba poder ver mejor lo que ocurría, mostro una sonrisa de lado.

—Pobre chica pervertida —susurró con burla—. Deberíamos dejar que disfrute el espectáculo, ¿verdad Naruto?

El rubio dejó su trabajo para verme, a diferencia de la sonrisa burlesca y de superioridad que me lanzó el Uchiha, la suya era de diversión y de alguna extraña forma inocente.

— ¡Si! No tengo ningún inconveniente, dattebayo —respondió, en esa clase de momentos me preguntaba que pensaba de mí el rubio. De alguna extraña manera sabía que Sasuke me apreciaba, ya que a diferencia de muchas otras personas, él no me ignoraba. Su forma de despreciarme causaba divertidas peleas, y en más de una ocasión le molestaba mis insultos hacia su persona pero que hablara maravillas del Uzumaki.

Naruto era otra cosa, amigable y ruidoso; teníamos eso en común. Discutíamos en variadas ocasiones, ya que su personalidad tan carismática y también dominante pegaba con la mía: no me gustaba domar, pero tampoco ser domada.

Ninguno de los tres éramos mentalmente inocentes. Los dos chicos habían tenido sus momentos, poseían una imaginación bastante pervertida y subida de tono como la que conservaba yo; pero a diferencia de mi ellos eran sexualmente activos… bastante… súper activos.

Me era difícil entender las intenciones de rubio ¿venganza por haberlo ignorado? ¿Un fetiche por el voyerismo? ¿El sencillo hecho de complacer a Sasuke? Podía tener varias preguntas, pero su sincera sonrisa me hacía imposible conocer la opción correcta.

—No debería complacerte, tonta —gimió el azabache mientras movió sus piernas para quedar de perfil encima del escritorio estudiantil. El rubio se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas para retomar la tarea de besar la blanca clavícula.

_«No es justo…» _pensé desesperada y altamente excitada.

Sasuke separó sus labios, y por su expresión estaba segura de que las palabras que cruzara en el viento serian insultos y expresiones despectivas a mi persona, sin embargo repentinamente un gemido brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Naruto succionaba por fervor uno de sus pezones.

— ¡Cállate Teme! Ella de alguna forma se la pasa con mucha presión, una que se pone sola debo destacar —pasó de regañar al Uchiha; fijo su vista en mí y empezó a reclamarme —, eres feliz con esto. Escribir, la lectura de novelas románticas, la investigación de pequeños temas; ver anime, manga y hasta yaoi, así que ninguno entiende que haces aquí.

Sentía como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Las palabras del chico me golpeaban el corazón, muchos no entendía lo difícil de sobrellevar un sueño, una meta o un objetivo. Por mucho que creas poder cumplirlo siempre estará la pequeña voz que dice: "Y si no…" Eso te hace pensar, buscar que otra manera llevaras la vida, buscar algo seguro.

—No, no, noo, no… no ¡No! —Gritó bastante nervioso el joven de ojos azules— ¡No quería hacerte llorar! Por favor no lo hagas.

Sorbí mi nariz, parpadeé un par de veces y pase mi mano izquierda con delicadeza por mis ojos reteniendo las lagrimas. Después sonreí con sinceridad e hice todo lo posible para no reír, después de todo no había perdido la noción del espacio.

Pero si del tiempo.

—Joder usuratonkachi ¿Serás capaz de terminas de hacer tu labor? ¡No me digas que debo encargarme! —Tapé mi boca. Si antes el arrepentimiento de Naruto era gracioso, el desespero de Sasuke era como un buen video cómico viral de internet.

—Tonto y desesperado Teme bastardo —susurró el rubio. Sonrió. Bajo hacia su torso para besar el sensual abdomen del pelinegro y de ese punto empezó a bajar, y a bajar, y a bajar.

¡Por la santa perversión! Sí lo harían, ese par tendría una sesión de sexo salvaje en medio de mis clases de planificación, encima de mi mesa y ante mi mirada. ¡¿Por qué rayos poseía yo una mente tan pervertida como para imaginar esto tan real?!

¡Como para que ellos me hablaran!

¡Y yo de tonta que les respondo!

Aunque… tenía su lado entretenido e interesante ¡Sin embargo, siempre aparecen en el peor momento! En ese instante por ejemplo.

Naruto besaba la entrepierna del azabache por encima de su pantalón. Este último gemía en respuesta del toque. Ya me era imposible no verlo…

Hasta el final.

Me encontraba de alguna manera apresurada, quería que el rubio desprendiera ese pantalón de las blancas piernas y que tomara la erección del Uchiha entre sus manos y boca.

Me rendía, mi imaginación ganaba la batalla. Ahora solo deseaba terminar de ver la escena homo-erótica que esos dos actuaban.

Naruto bajo los pantalones de Sasuke, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior azul, prominente por la gran erección. Pero cuando el Uzumaki iba a retirar la tela final que cubría al chico de cabellos negros, el sonido de muebles moviéndose y el chirrido de sillas arrastrándose me hizo volver a la realidad.

Volteé mi rostro, miré a mi alrededor; todos se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas, cuando nuevamente vi al frente, ya la pareja que hacia una película para adultos se había desvanecido.

—Hijo de la gran…

—¿Ocurre algo joven? —preguntó el profesor. Se había parado al lado mío y yo ni pendiente.

Estoy segura que se me bajo la tensión por el miedo. Aclaré mi garganta y le di al señor una de mis mejores sonrisas inocentes.

—Nada, locuras mías.

Este me miró no muy convencido antes de agregar:

—Ok, espero estudie para la prueba —dijo. Después fue a su escritorio a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

¿Mientras que hacía yo? Gritar en mi mente por no saber nada, maldecir todo a mí alrededor y empezar a redactar en mi cabeza esta extraña historia.

Cuando eres escritor tu mente está llena de imaginación, y por mucho que le mundo admire eso, en ocasiones puede traer pequeños -grandes- inconvenientes.

* * *

**Mi primer relato tipo Yaoi, y ésta es mi manera de empezar a escribir sobre Naruto.**

**Mi extraña cabeza esta llena de pervertidas ideas, como se puede ver en este fic. Aunque no lo crean esto realmente me paso en clases, no tan literal como en el relato (Mi locura no llega a esa intensidad), pero estaba en clases y dijeron la palabra "Penetración" y díganme tonta e infantil pero me dio risa ya que diferentes imágenes relacionadas con Yaoi pasaron por mi cabeza, entre esas unas de Naruto y Sasuke... en eso "SHASSS" mágicamente empecé a redactar esta historia en mi cabeza.**

**Por lo tanto, no preste atención en clases...**

**Por lo tanto, estuve perdida en la materia...**

**Y ahora tu lo lees.**

**Si les gusta creo que no fue una perdida de tiempo XD.**

**Otro punto es que es un Fanfic algo confuso, espero se logre entender.**

**Espero que esta corta historia los haya complacido por completo.**

**Ahora dejen su comentario y opinión, los tomare con todo el gusto del mundo. Deseo crecer como escritora por eso debo saber que piensan de mi trabajo (total sinceridad)**

**Y el punto final antes de retirarme, en mi perfil podran entrar a mi blog oficial como escritora (no solo de FanFics sino de manera profesional)**

**Ahi podrán ver comentarios, opiniones mias, en que me inspire, dificultad al trabajar, todos mis proyectos (organizados de buena manera para su comodidad), mis futuros relatos (como van, nombre, tema) preguntar sin ningún problema (toda pregunta será respondida), suscribirse, entre otras miles de cosas. Así que porfavor pasen, ¡estoy segura que lo disfrutaran!  
**

**Mamiya Love/Anna M. Kirsch  
**

**愛をこめて**


End file.
